06290
}} is the 6292nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Sunday 15 July, 2012. Written by PETER KERRY Directed by TONY PRESCOTT Plot Part One In Café Hope Bob is singing 'Hit the Road, Jack' and expounding on the brilliance of Sundays, as he serves Paddy, Rhona and Leo Sunday morning breakfast. Paddy's in turmoil, having been up all night, as he's about to make the call about the job in New Zealand. Rhona assures Paddy they've made the right decision, then Leo sneezes in Paddy's face and smiles. At Tall Trees Cottage, Marlon is hogging the internet as he buys a canoe to make amends with Paddy. Lizzie is nagging him as she wants him to download a paper for her Daisy Player. Marlon thinks that Paddy subconsciously messed up his interview because he didn't want to go anyway, assuming Paddy just wants some adventure. Paddy calls and accepts the job. They want them there in September and he and Rhona hug excitedly, but dread having to break the news to Marlon. They agree they'll pay for his flights and make it easy for him to visit, supposing it might actually better for both of them. Outside Pollards Barn, Eric is resting his leg as Brenda waits on him. Val stops round and Brenda's defensive when she asks Eric to come back to work. But Val's thwarted when he agrees it's too soon. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak's determined to make it up to Lisa and offers to do the chores whilst she meets Lizzie at the café. He wants to make himself useful and tells her to write a list. Rhona and Paddy bring Leo round to Tall Trees to break the news to Marlon, but he has other ideas, showing Paddy the canoe he's bought them online. He's gutted when they tell him Paddy's been offered the job. At the café, Lizzie and Lisa chat about Zak, with Lisa determined to give him a chance and hoping it's worth fighting for. Alex comes in and explains to Bob they're understaffed at the farm because Adam has gone away at the last minute. Dan enters and asks to sit with Lizzie and Lisa, at a loose end because the kids are away with Ali. They agree, and when he goes to order his food, they comment that he tried to fight for his marriage but it got him nowhere. Lizzie points out to Lisa that he'd be glad he at least tried. At Wishing Well Cottage, Sam offers to help Zak so that they can go for a pint later at the pub. Zak refuses, not wanting to risk Lisa's wrath, which is disheartening to Sam as he wants his dad back. Zak says he was a waste of space before and he owes it to Lisa to try to change. At Tall Trees, Marlon's devastated, bitter and furious that they want to take Leo to the other side of the world. Paddy says he feels he has to do this, but Marlon won't accept this. He refuses to listen to Rhona and Paddy's reasoning, and says he has to get to a shift in the pub. Paddy and Rhona leave, upset and frustrated that they can't talk to him, whilst Marlon is in bits over the idea of losing his son. Part Two At the café, Bob questions why Rhona and Paddy were celebrating before, but they're too upset to discuss New Zealand with him. They feel terrible, but Rhona insists they can't be bound to the village forever because of Marlon. Dan tells Lisa she's won £98 on the work bonus ball, with her number 22. The girls are excited that for once Lisa's come into luck. Jude] comes in to ask Bob to put up a poster for the 10km fun run he's helping to organise in aid of the women and baby unit at the hospital. Bob's keen, saying with the Olympics coming up, he wants to keep fit. Paddy feels like he's losing control as Rhona goes to speak to Jude about the wedding. At the pub, Rishi is telling Val about his plans for evenings in with a Spaghetti Western boxset, when Brenda comes in to ask Amy to help with the sheets. Val calls her a warder and accuses Brenda of keeping Eric under lock and key. Val and Brenda continue bickering about Eric going back to work, when Rishi suggests he be a waiter. Val is put out when Brenda accepts the offer, spoiling her plans. Sam's on his way out to pick Samson up from football when an excited Lisa returns home from the café, to find Zak finishing the cleaning in the kitchen. Zak's chuffed when he hears the news about Lisa's winnings and is pleased when she acknowledges he's working hard and he tells her he's not giving up on them. He asks if she's any nearer to working out what she wants, but she sadly tells him she's still thinking about it. He's disheartened to think she may have given up. Seeing Marlon outside the Woolpack, Paddy and Rhona follow him inside, wanting to talk. Val is busy trying to put Rishi off being a waiter, but getting nowhere. Chas sees that Marlon is avoiding speaking to his friends and asks Paddy and Rhona what the matter is. She's surprised when they tell her about the job, but makes Marlon go and talk to them. He challenges them to dazzle him with what they have to say and they insist they've only said yes in principle to the job, but realise they've made things worse when Jude puts his foot in it and he discovers they're moving the wedding forward. At Pollards Barn, Brenda catches Eric trying to sneak out on his crutches. He wanted to pop down to [Grange to see how it's doing, but Brenda orders him back inside and assures him they're coping, telling him about the extra help they're getting from Rishi. Eric is unimpressed by this, and suspicious of Val's motives for going along with Brenda's new recruit. He angrily draws the line at the idea of Rishi cooking, saying the menu is carefully planned. At the pub, Alex tells Victoria he suspects Adam has gone to see Aaron as Moira is being cagey about it. Victoria's fed up of Alex borrowing money off her, insisting he pay the latest loan for drinks back. Rhona and Paddy argue when Paddy accuses Rhona of jumping the gun by speaking to Jude about the wedding. They shush Jude as he tries to make peace, and he double checks they both still want to get married after Paddy storms off to try again with Marlon. Paddy goes into the pub kitchen, where Marlon is doing terrible things to some pastry with a rolling pin. Paddy apologises for how badly he's handled this, but asks him to see how important this is to him. Marlon's still seething that they made plans without him. He brings up Leo's Downs Syndrome and worries that he's going to miss precious time with him that he may not have. He tells Paddy he loves his little boy and tells him if they want to go to New Zealand then Leo stays in the village as he can't let him go. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Sunday